


Aircon

by eggmyung



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Astro - Freeform, F/M, Jinjin x reader, Smut, finger fuck, hot?, park jinwoo - Freeform, why did i write this fic? Jdnwhfhe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggmyung/pseuds/eggmyung
Summary: It was a hot afternoon and someone wants to make it hotter 🙈





	Aircon

It's a sunny afternoon, you were in your room playing games on your phone. Your aircon broke down yesterday which leaves you with just an electric fan to beat the heat.  
As your player died, you grunted with annoyance and turned your phone off. As if on cue, Jinwoo, your boyfriend entered the room

"Jinwoo!" Your face automatically lift up when you saw a familiar face "Ah, its hot.." you said as he tried to hug you 

Jinwoo pouted and said "cant you hug me just this once even if its hot? I missed my baby so much" 

You blushed at the nickname he called you "Aigooo.. come here" 

he hugged you tight and kissed the crown of you head "I missed you" he murmured

"I missed you too.." You guys let go and smiled at each other. 

Jinwoo is a busy man, of course, he's an idol, he has his schedules.. last week was full of promotions for their comeback and starting tomorrow his group will be having interviews, technically today was the only day he's free. 

You plopped back in the bed wearing with your thin sleeveless shirt and a laced underwear underneath your shorts that you got from your closet, your boyfriend rested beside you and slowly snuggled closer

"Yaaahh.. move a little, our aircon broke so its hot" you said not even giving him a look.

He did as told, but he couldn't deny the fact that you look stunning with just your shirt and your shorts, to top that, you dont have anything underneath

"y/n.. y..you?" You look up from your phone and stared blankly at him

"What?" 

You followed his gaze and suddenly blushed, hard. You covered your chest knowing that he can see right through you shirt, it's getting hotter but you shrugged it off.  
You put your attention back on your phone with you arms close to you chest..

A minute later you felt your boyfriend shift closer to you, kissing your shoulder  
"J..jinwoo.. dont, you know it's hot.." 

But as if he heard nothing, he continues kissing you, he started kissing your neck, sucking a little.. it was making you hot so again, you pushed him away

"Please jinwoo, not now.. we could always do it at night, it's—" you were cut off as he captured you lips

"C'mon y/n.. you know how bad i missed you, i'll be busy again tomorrow.. i need to rest tonight... please?" 

"J..jin..w..oo.." you stuttered as his kisses went back down on your neck.. 

"You knew i'd come home today, y/n.. why weren't you wearing your bra? I'm still a man you know.." you flinched as soon as you felt his warm hand on your skin, caressing you hips..

You were biting your lips to hold back the moans you dont want him to hear.. you dont want him to know you were getting turned on by this.. dont get me wrong, you wanted this, but it's really hot and you were literally sweating so you're kind of not in the mood

"Answer my question, baby" jinwoo's hands moved a little bit higher making your voice hitch

"I— I told you.. it's scorching here before you.. hmm even arrived, and I was just alone.. why.. why would I wear my bra–uh.." you were making sounds that he wanted to hear, you can feel his smile as he's licking your earlobe and bringing his lips to your face, down to your jaw.. 

"Hmm.. really?" He whispered "let's remove your shirt then, if it's scorching hot like you say so.." he smirked and grabbed the hem of your shirt.. he hovered above you and slowly pulled you shirt above your head.. you knew nothing can stop him now, seeing that there is a slight bulge on his pants. 

You felt the rush of embarrassment run through your body so you covered your body and avoided jinwoo melting stare..

"You're so beautiful, baby.. dont be shy" he said as he removed your hands from covering up.. he stared at you again making you squirm underneath him

"Jinwoo, stop staring plea— oh god.." you were startled by his action which made him chuckle as he nips your nipples, making it erect.  
"Hmm, what were you saying?"  
"Ah.. hmm jinwoo.. I—" he held your hips, rubbing circles on it and with his free hand he played with your left boob.. his mouth doing wonders on your right making you arch a little

You feel yourself getting wetter than you did a while ago, jinwoo talking dirty was one thing that made you pool.. 

You felt his hands travel south, slowly rubbing you through your shorts.. you held back a moan and arch as he continued to rub you

"Hey, baby.. let go.. i want to hear you moan.." but you shook your head, you saw a hint of frustration in jinwoo's eyes but you knew he's just being challenged.. he pulled your shorts revealing your soaked laced panties 

"Hmm, and you said you didnt want to do this.." he chuckled as he traced your entrance making you gasp "moan for me please.."  
He dipped his head on to your neck as he slowly slid his fingers in your dripping entrance

"Oh..fuck.. jinwoo.." you thrust your hips upwards trying to get more of his touch.  
"Not unless you moan.. c'mon baby, let daddy hear you.." 

Your eyes were shut but you are sure that he was smirking.. with one swift motion jinwoo pushed his finger in you making you gasp and moan completely which pleased jinwoo  
"Hhngg.. i.. moaned.. al...already.. put another finger please ... hhmm" you were not sure why you're asking for this, but you didn't care.. he made you horny like this.

Jinwoo granted your wish, he added another finger, and slowly finger fucked you..  
"Oh yes! Hngg fuck jinwoo.. remove your shirt.. i wanna hold you.." Jinwoo did as told, his body never failed to surprise you, you grab onto his back as he finger fucked you senseless making you a moaning mess

You walls tightened around jinwoo's fingers, you felt something forming on your stomach..  
"Oh..oh ..god jinwoo.. fuck.. im.. Im gonna—" you were close to cumming but when you were about to cum jinwoo stopped

"Yah! Why.. you little fuck!" You snapped irritated by what jinwoo did 

"Easy baby.." he groaned on your ears and sat up, he was fumbling on this belt to remove his pants, with one swift motion he was naked as well.. 

"Ughh.. you're so hard jinwoo.." you said as you wrap your hand around his length.. a silent groan came out from his mouth "it's all because of you baby" 

"Sixty-nine" He whispered a number on your ear which made you excited, it's been a while since you did this position

You swallowed hard when you got face to face jinwoo's dick.. his length was average, 5 inches.. but his thickness is no joke.. you were about to put him in your mouth when he suddenly licked you folds making you moan instead.. "jin...woo.. " your pushed jinwoo's dick in your mouth making him groan a little louder.. "oh y/n .. fuck.. suck it hard baby.. hngg" he managed to say as he too, sucked your clit.. 

Both of you were really turned on by what you were doing, he pushed his tongue in you, alongside with his fingers making you squeal, your moans made vibrations that he felt in his cock.. "fuck it. i need you. Now." Jinwoo growled as he stood up and positioned himself in your entrance..

He kissed your lips fiercely, biting your bottom lip.. "ouch.. that hurt.." you pouted followed by a deep breath.. 

"Oh sorry baby.. you just look so wonderful at this state.." he said as he started rubbing the tip of his cock on to your pussy.. he slips it upward but not entering you which made you whine.. "yaaaahh.. dont tease.." 

"You want me baby? Want me to fill you up?"  
You nodded desperately.. you want it so bad.. "tell me how much you want it, baby girl.." jinwoo breathed on your neck, still rubbing the tip of his cock on your entrance, smearing pre-cum.. 

"Fuck, i want it.. bad.. please daddy, put it in me.. please— aahh.." you rolled your head back as he suddenly pushed his throbbing dick in your dripping cavern.. the mixture of pain and pleasure seeping through your body 

"Oh.. shit.. y/n you're so.. hngg.. tight.. fuck" he waited for you to adjust until he felt you buck your hips upward signaling him that he can move now.. slowly he thrusts his thick length in you, making you moan and spew little mewls.. "hmm shit jinwoo.." 

He started kissing your neck, leaving purple splotches, his fingers playing with your bud and his thrust getting faster.. you were technically screaming his name, forgetting the heat of the room, just immersed with the heat your body makes.  
"Jin..woo.. hnngg fuck there! Yes! Hit it there.." you screamed as he hit the spot that makes you see stars, your nails digging his back as he pounds you hard, you can hear him growling which turns you on even more.

"Ohmygod! Jinwoo! Fuck yes.. I.." your starting to feel the familiar sensation you felt a while ago

"Wait for me baby.." he panted as he rested his forehead onto yours still not slowing down his thrusts

You were shaking intensely under him "jinwoo.. baby.. i dont think i.. i can can hold any..hngg"  
He captured your lips getting your attention  
"I'm close to baby, please wait for me.. hold it in for a little more please.."  
you nodded, not wanting to disappoint your love...

"Fuck.. im close.. jinwoo please.." you pleaded, tears starting to fall on your cheeks.. "i need to cum now jinwoo, i—" 

"Cum baby, cum for me.. " he whispered.. 

"Oh .. f..fuck.. Jinwoo!" You half moan and half screamed his name as he thrusted in you hard and came.. you can feel himself spasming in you as you too come down from your high..

He plopped beside you panting, sweating like hell.. "you did well baby, i love you..thanks for letting me own you, even if it's .. a hot afternoon" he kissed your temple and smiled you just nodded and kissed his nose as a reply

"We better fix that aircon, baby.." he chuckled

"Yeah we should.."


End file.
